


Where Do We Go From Here?

by merrycat



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Post-Season/Series 02, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24683443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrycat/pseuds/merrycat
Summary: On time and hair brushing.
Relationships: Guillermo/Nandor the Relentless (What We Do in the Shadows TV)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 62





	Where Do We Go From Here?

The hairbrush in Guillermo’s hand is older than him. It is older than the house in Staten Island in which he resides. 

It was once carefully packed, among weapons and furs, by a man, far older than it, who was bound for a new world.

Now Guillermo holds the brush tightly as he gently guides it through that same man's hair. Careful not to pull too hard. Careful not to snag it on a knot.

How many others have done this? Familiars - names long forgotten, bodies rotting in the ground.

How many have stood where he is now? Nandor seated before him. The back of his neck exposed, deathly pale and cold - vulnerable.

It would be so easy to kill him.

Nandor knows this - has to by now. Ash and blood still under Guillermo’s fingernails. Even so, he sits. Silent, submissive...

Had his wives argued over who got to perform this task? This little shared intimacy. Guillermo's hand on Nandor’s shoulder to steady him, to steady himself.

The brush glides easily now.

Nandor rises.

**Author's Note:**

> I just.. have a lot of feelings about Guillermo brushing Nandor's hair...
> 
> Title from song of the same name from Amélie the Musical. The London Cast Recording is my favourite version.


End file.
